On Saving Vampires and Making Friends
by Mirror and Darkling
Summary: Perhaps saving a vampire isn't the smartest idea. Especially since said vampire's creator would be after you for doing so, but Sora just can't leave the silver haired male to die. SoRiku. For Jenna. 1/2 Chapters


**On Saving Vampires and Making Friends**

**Author's Note: **Apparently I'm a supernatural writer. Oh well…I hope you enjoy. I'm trying my hand at Riku/Sora. I've read it, but I've never written it. Enjoy!

This is dedicated to my friend Jenna, who asked for a Harry Potter fanfiction but got a Kingdom Hearts yaoi instead. I love you, hun. You're done with High School! Yay~

**Disclaimer: **How about I just say I don't own Kingdom Hearts and leave it at that. That work? Good.

**Warning: **Hints of Riku and Sora love, along with some Axel and Roxas love. No like, no read. This is very long, too. It's the one-shot of death.

xxx

**On Saving Vampires and Making Friends **

The house was a mess.

At first glance you couldn't tell it had even _been_ a house. The walls had crumbled and fire still licked at the edges of the remaining frame. The furniture was torn and in pieces. Ash covered almost every available space of land and made it difficult to breathe if it was inhaled. The sun shone brightly though, and Sora pursed his lips as he thought about just how ironic that was—amongst all this death, the sun still shone.

The young man picked his way carefully among the ruins, kicking away something that must have been apart of the roof with a boot clad foot. It was depressing, and if the sun hadn't been beating down on him, warming the back of his neck and shoulders and face, he probably would have broken down in shivers. Tears did threaten to fall from his eyes, however, and Sora sniffled to blink them away.

He hated working jobs like this; he _always_ had to clean up after the vampires.

Vampires.

Nobody knew exactly how long they had existed, or how they had even been created. Among all the other creatures of the supernatural world, the vampire was the one shrouded in the most darkness. People like Sora…people who worked for a special agency that took care of these creatures…they understood most things about werewolves and demons and shape shifters. The vampire…the vampire was another story entirely. The only thing they did know was this: if one captured you, you were dead.

_No one_ had ever survived a vampire attack.

And this was why Sora hated cleaning up after them; corpses always met him.

Beside him, Roxas watched his brother carefully, frowning at the sad look on the boy's normally cheerful face. These jobs were getting to Sora, Roxas knew, and he wondered why they were always sent on them. Sora wasn't supposed to be sad. He was the happy twin, the bright and bubbly one.

When they had first moved into the city, Sora had taken the change in scenery much better than his blonde twin. Roxas had spent the first couple of months locked up in his room, sulking. That had been five years ago, when they had been fourteen.

They'd been popular. The students at school had been amazed that they had never seen anything supernatural, whether it be vampire, werewolf, or demon. The country, the twins had explained, was rather peaceful. Not anything like the city.

The first time they saw a vampire was when they met Axel, who worked for something called The Organization and liked to play with fire. They were both fresh out of high school. Axel was two years older and a hunter.

Seeing that broken look on Sora's face urged Roxas into action. He wrapped an arm around slim shoulders and squeezed.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Sora just shrugged and smiled, but he knew his brother could see right through it. "Let's just...get this over with," he replied. "Then we can go home."

They split up; Roxas made his way to where the backyard would have been, while Sora ventured further into the ruins, towards the center of the house.

There was a section of the house that still stood, the edges blackened from the fire. Sora inched towards it, but he stopped with a gasp when he spotted the figure huddled in the corner. Underneath the dirt and the grime, the skin was flawless and pale. Silver hair blocked the brunet's view of his face, but as he came closer, eyes snapped open to stare at him. Sora was taken by surprise at their color; he had never seen eyes quite like them before. They were green, with a hint of blue.

He watched as the boy huddled deeper into the shadows. The wooden structure groaned, threatening to collapse, but it held and Sora could see the boy's shoulders rise and fall as he sighed in relief.

He wet his dry lips, gathering the courage to speak. "I'm here to help."

The boy said nothing, but those aqua eyes fluttered shut and a smile touched those pale pink lips.

"You would not offer your help if you knew."

The words were spoken slowly, in a raw voice as if the boy had been screaming for a very long time. Sora wondered if he was a survivor of the attack. He stretched out his hand and stepped closer.

The boy jerked back this time, his lip curling back to reveal a row of pointed teeth. "No," he snarled. "You will _not_ come any closer."

Sora's heart began to beat faster and he froze with one hand outstretched. A vampire. He looked away quickly. He knew the stories. Never look into a vampire's eyes.

But gods…they were so beautiful, those aqua colored eyes.

Why was a vampire still here? Sora carefully looked back to him; his brain quickly went to work on figuring out why it had not left with the others. He noticed something he had missed. Amazed at finding such a beautiful creature, Sora hadn't noticed the bruise that had formed on the pale creature's cheek. He'd fought somebody, then, but not a human. No human was strong enough to bruise a vampire, so that meant a fellow vampire or another creature had fought with him. He had lost, perhaps, and too weak to escape had found a shaded spot to wait the day out.

As the day went on, the shadows would move, causing the vampire to crawl back even further, seeking the safety of the darkness. The wall would collapse, unstable and unsupported, leaving the vampire to die. He was doomed, and the creature with beautiful eyes knew it, too.

And if he managed to survive until dark, he'd probably be insane.

"Let me help you," Sora blurted out before he could stop himself. He knew why he did it...he could not stand to think of such a beautiful creature dying. Even if it was a vampire.

The vampire looked surprised. "Why?" he croaked. "What can you do to help?" He shook his head, and his hair rustled against his shirt. "Nothing. Ansem left me to die, and die I shall."

"Ansem?" Sora echoed.

"My enemy. Your enemy, as well, I suspect."

Sora smiled and crept closer, touching the pale arm with his fingertips. He felt the muscles jump beneath them. "An enemy of my enemy is my friend. Isn't that right?"

The vampire said nothing for a long time, giving Sora plenty of time to mentally scold himself.

_This is wrong! You're not supposed to help a vampire! _

There was a whispered "yes" and the rustle of fabric as the silver head male shifted, drawing Sora's attention back to him. He swallowed hard under the vampire's gaze and offered him his hand.

"I'll help you," Sora told him. "I promise."

"Do not lie to me."

Sora shook his head. "I'm not."

The vampire smiled, his face twisting into a grimace. "Oh?"

Sora crouched. "I promise," he repeated.

There was another long pause as the vampire inhaled. He seemed to be struggling with himself. After a moment, the boy let out a sigh, his whole body shuddering. "Fine," he breathed. The vampire caught his eyes, and Sora's breath hissed out from between his teeth, unconsciously leaning forward.

"Do not look in my eyes," the vampire whispered, causing Sora to blink in surprise. Released from the spell, Sora shuddered and nodded.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

Now Sora regretted even opening his mouth.

He had no idea how he was suppose to keep a weakened vampire out of the sun, hidden and preferably sane.

There was a blanket in the back of the car, Sora remembered, because Roxas fell asleep during long car rides. It would help, right?

Right...?

Sora glanced at his watch. They had arrived here around two. Four hours until sunset.

Sora looked back to the vampire and, quite by accident, caught his eye. Despite the boy's earlier warnings, Sora allowed himself to be captured. The blue-green eyes were glazed over, the pupils dilated, reminding Sora just how long he had been out here. He looked sick…not dangerous.

"Please don't."

Sora jumped, looking away from beautiful eyes to study pale lips as they spoke.

"I…do not know…if I am strong enough to resist that temptation."

Vampires caught their pretty with their eyes, drew them in…made them _want it. _Sora had been stupid to forget.

"Sorry," he mumbled again.

The vampire's head lowered, silver hair falling forward to hide the bruised face. Sora bit his lip, and he felt almost pity for the creature in front of him. It surprised him. For nearly all his life, Sora had hated the blood sucking beings. This one, Sora felt, was different. He'd been left to die by his own kind, hadn't he? Surely that meant he was normal. For a vampire anyway.

The blanket was the best bet for saving him. Another layer between him and the sun.

"Wait here."

No matter how stupid that sounded—after all, where would the vampire be able to go in broad daylight?—the vampire only responded with a small, "yes."

Sora dashed to his car, keeping an eye open for Roxas. He wasn't sure how Roxas would react to Sora's little plan. After all, his brother had almost lost his boyfriend, Axel, to a vampire attack last year. It would probably be best to keep Roxas out of it, Sora thought as he retrieved the thick orange blanket from the backseat. How he was supposed to do that, he had no clue. It wasn't as if he could tell his brother that the person he was trying to save was allergic to sunlight. Sora clutched the blanket close to his chest, and he snorted.

The trip back was made at a much slower pace.

_This is crazy, this is crazy. Why are you helping a vampire?_

There was a look of surprise on the vampire's face, as if he hadn't expected him to return to help him.

"Here," Sora whispered, tossing the blanket over the boy's head. He resisted the urge to smile, but a vampire plus an orange blanket made for a pretty funny picture. He helped wrap it around the shaking figure and pushed it away from his face. "This should help until sunset. I'll stay to make sure you're safe."

Sora didn't look, but he felt the vampire's eyes on him. He shifted under the burning gaze, uncomfortable. When he finally got the courage to look at the vampire, his face was covered by the blanket. Sora smiled at the orange fabric and took a seat in front of it. He crossed his legs and got comfortable, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong.

He hadn't sat for very long before his brother found him. The blonde took one look at this orange blanket wrapped around something, before asking, "What the hell?"

Any plan Sora might have had for keeping this a secret from the blonde was quickly destroyed as Roxas ripped the blanket off the vampire's head. The silver head boy hissed, eyes flashing before squeezing shut. The sudden exposure to the sun had surprised him.

Roxas reacted a whole lot better than Sora expected for somebody whose favorite blanket was wrapped around a vampire. He didn't drag said vampire into the sun or rush off to grab something to kill it with, but he did whirl on a sheepish Sora and whisper hoarsely, "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping him," Sora replied, standing to face his brother.

"He's a vampire, Sora," Roxas cried, gripping his twins arm. "You...he...why?"

"Roxas, please," Sora pleaded with desperate eyes. He clutched Roxas's hand. "He was left. Something...I dunno...I have to do this. It's wrong, I know, and you can hate me but let me do this."

Roxas was quiet for some time, staring at the vampire who had disappeared once again under the blanket. He pursed his lips. He could never hate his brother, but that didn't mean he was happy with what he was doing. Roxas told Sora this and left him. He stormed off. He'd go home with Axel. Sora watched him leave, nibbling on the side of his lip nervously. His brother was already on the phone, probably calling Axel to ask him to pick him up. Sora sighed and turned back to the vampire, once again taking a seat a few feet of him.

The vampire was shaking, still recovering from the sudden brightness he'd been exposed to earlier. Sora laid a hand on what he believed to be a shoulder and slowly, very slowly, the shaking stopped.

He sat there for the rest of the day. He dozed, but only briefly. He'd gaze at his watch, then the sky, and then look back to the still vampire. It continued like this until he fell asleep at four. He woke with a snort as the sun was beginning to set. Sora shifted and cleared his throat, running his hand through messy hair. He liked watching the sunset, but today Sora found himself wishing it would end quicker. As soon as the sun disappeared and the shadows began to creep over the ground, Sora watched as the vampire peeled the blanket away from his face.

He blinked lazily, aqua eyes regaining their brightness. He inhaled and let it out as a sigh, his breath disturbing the silver strands that had fallen in front of his face. He rose, and Sora found that the vampire was much taller than he'd originally believed. A head taller than Sora, himself, the vampire was graceful looking, his arms slightly muscular. He was bruised and dirty, but he was beautiful.

"You stayed," he whispered.

"I said I would," Sora whispered back.

"The other boy?" The vampire inquired, eyes flickering back and forth.

"My brother," Sora explained, standing. For reasons unknown, he kept his distance. "He went home. He doesn't really like vampires."

A fine silver eyebrow rose. "And you do?"

Sora giggled nervously, hugging himself and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was completely dark now, and it was a little chilly. That didn't bother Sora at the moment. His attention...all of it...was on the creature in front of him.

Why are you still here, Sora? he thought. It's dark, he's fine. _This is so wrong._

"Um...well," Sora began, but he couldn't think of anything to say without sounding stupid.

The vampire smirked, his teeth razor sharp. "Never mind," he shook his head. His words were barely audible. "I-" he paused here- "thank you."

Sora was shocked. He nodded anyway and mumbled a 'your welcome' and continued to watch him.

The vampire was licking his lips and glancing around quickly. He seemed on edge, unsure. There was silence. Wondering exactly how long they were just going to stand there, Sora quickly glanced over his shoulder to where he knew his car was parked. When he looked back, the vampire was right besides him, having covered the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Sora jumped but pale hands were wrapped around his arms and were holding him in place. Lips descended to brush against his ear. "Goodbye."

Then he was gone. Just like that.

xxx

"I'm not mad at you," Roxas said, dipping a french fry into a glob of ketchup. "Just confused."

Sora was jerked from his thoughts, turning to give his brother a slightly confused look. "Where did that come from?"

Roxas chewed and swallowed. "You weren't looking at me. You haven't really since I walked in. I thought..." he trailed off and began to play with the straw in his soda.

Sora looked down at the table. That's right, it had been yesterday that his twin had stormed off because he had chosen to save a vampire. He knew his brother couldn't stay mad at him, though, especially since he had bought Roxas dinner, so that wasn't the problem. He'd actually been thinking about the silver haired vamp he had helped. Why had he been left to die? Why hadn't he killed Sora once night had fallen? Sora was confused, and had been such since that night.

He shook his head and stole a fry from his brother's plate. "I know," he chirped, ignoring Roxas's cry of protest. "I'm just tired."

Roxas put a protective hand over his food and eyed him. Sora smiled and stood. When he asked whether his brother was going back to work, all he received was a nod before Sora walked off. He frowned.

Tired, his foot.

xxx

Sora left the table with a smile on his face, but once his back was turned to the couple, his frown returned. With a quick glance around the diner, Sora found his brother was gone. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, going to clear a table of dirty dishes and collect his tip. He hated to lie to Roxas, but really…was it really a lie when he only told half of the truth?

It had been a long day, full of orders and change and impatient costumers, as well as thoughts of a silver haired man. A nice warm bed sounded pretty good just about now. It was times like this that Sora regretted saying yes to working night shifts.

Cloud walked by him, tucking some change into the pocket of his pants. He looked Sora up and down before smirking and grabbing a glass to fill with water. "Go home, Sora. Yuffie can cover your tables; she's got the energy for it. You don't."

He almost protested, but one look from the tall waiter had him smiling and waving goodbye. His boss Cid rolled his eyes and told him to get his ass out of his diner. Yuffie giggled and told him she'd cover his tables. He was almost to the door when a regular, an old gentleman by the name of Merlin, called him over.

"I only just remembered, but a young man asked me to give this to you." Merlin held out a folded piece of paper, which Sora took after a moment of hesitation.

"Who gave it to you?"

Merlin shrugged and stirred some lemon into his tea. "He didn't tell me his name. I can't for the life of me remember what he looked like, either." He smiled softly. "I'm sorry. He seemed like a polite lad."

Right.

The paper was folded, thick white paper. Sora opened it as he left the diner, away from prying eyes. Like Yuffie. The writing itself was elegant, though it looked like it had been written in a hurry. It took Sora a moment to stop admiring it before he read it. As the letter went on, Sora began to shake.

_This letter is a warning. My master has heard of my survival, and he has many of his fledglings searching for me, and the one who aided in my escape. Be careful, please; stay away from the shadows. _

_Riku._

Any fear Sora might have had was pushed to the side at the discovery of the vampire's name. Riku. Sora tested it, rolling it off his tongue as he whispered it repeatedly. He smiled.

_Searching. Aid in my escape. My master._

The fear was back, making Sora stumble out of the diner, leaving a very confused Merlin behind him. He almost turned back to beg Cloud _and_ Leon to escort him home, but not wanting any unwanted questions, he hurried to his car alone and climbed into the front seat.

He sat there trembling for a moment, hands clutching the steering wheel, the crumpled note in his left hand. Sora stared at it for a long moment, before he forced himself to drop it. It landed harmlessly in his lap, but Sora jumped as if it had burned him. He laughed to lighten the mood and started the car. No need to get so worked up. After all...it only said that he was _looking_ for him. Not that he had actually _found_ him yet. He repeated this the entire way home.

The house was dark when he pulled into the drive way, but Roxas's car was there. He must have turned in early. Shocking. Sora thought he would have been with Axel. With the note stuffed into his back pocket, Sora entered his house as quietly as possible and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He could practically hear his bed calling to him.

He went through his normal routine. Change into more comfortable clothes, brush teeth, make sure Roxas wasn't falling out of bed (because he had a tendency to do that when Axel wasn't holding him), and head off to his own bed. Nothing seemed out of place or different, so any thoughts of vampires and vampire Masters was stored in the back of Sora's brain. He was asleep at 11:36 that night.

The clock read 1:23 when Sora was jerked awake with the feeling that somebody was watching him. He blinked. The room was too dark to see anything, but he just knew something was watching him.

Getting back to sleep was useless. Sora tossed and turned, shaking underneath the covers, eyes wide and staring at the white walls. It continued like this for a while.

Before Sora cracked, that is...

It was a week later that Sora finally sat up and called out a tentative, 'hello' into the darkness of his room and just sat there waiting. Of course, he hadn't expected a response.

A figure shifted from the corner of his room, and Sora opened his mouth to scream. He sucked in a deep breath, and the beginning of a shrill shriek made it past his lips before a hand slapped over both his nose and mouth and a hard chest pressed against his back.

"Please, do not scream," a low voice whispered in his ear; a voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Riku?" Sora squeaked past the cold hand.

"Good," Riku shifted, slowly peeling his hand away from the brunett's mouth and allowing him to turn and face him. "You got my letter. Have you done what I asked?"

Sora was unsure of what to say for a moment, his mouth opening and closing repeatively. Riku quickly tapped his chin to shut his gaping mouth, a frown making his silver brows furror. "Sora," Riku murmured, waiting.

Taking a moment to really take in the vampire's appearance, Sora was happy to see that the bruise that had covered nearly half of his face was gone. His fingernails were clean and he smelled...well, Sora couldn't quite place the smell, but he found himself leaning forward to catch another whiff. Despite being on the run, it seemed Riku had found somewhere to clean up and rest. Sora was glad.

_This is __**wrong**__._

Totally ignoring the urgent insistance that he get up and run, find his brother and get out of there, Sora continued to look the vampire up and down. His eyes landed on Riku's chest and widened.

_H-how did I...miss that?_

There was a stain on his gray t-shirt, so small that Sora, in his defense, proabably wouldn't have been able to see if he hadn't been _looking_. It was dark, anyway.

He reached out and placed his hand over the stain, noting the slight bump. A bandage. Sora's eyes rose to meet aquamarine, but Riku only smiled and placed a hand over Sora's smaller ones. "A fledgling. The bandage was just so I didn't ruin another shirt. It seems it was a hopeless effort."

Sora would have smiled, but his concern was too great. What had happened? The wound was just below his clavicle, and there didn't seem to be any more bandages on his person. Sora sat back and watched him. His chest wasn't moving. Biting his lip, Sora cleared his throat and asked, "Why are you here?"

Riku cocked his head. "I always come here to make sure that nothing happens." He paused, eyes flickering around the room. "I'm sure I needn't worry, of course, but I've grown attached." Riku smiled here, showing off wickedly sharp teeth. "I'm very protective of those that are mine."

"Huh?"

Sora winced at how stupid he sounded just then, but honestly...you don't just go around saying that sort of them. (Well, maybe Axel did, but that was _Axel_.) He opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a couple more seconds before Riku chuckled and tapped his chin once more. "I'm sorry I've been keeping you up. I'm going now. I've been searching for Ansem since I found out he found about my rescue."

He must have looked worried, because Riku pet his hair back. "I'll be back. I promise."

And just like the first time, he was gone. Just like that.

xxx

Breakfast was very important to the Hikaru household. If it meant getting a big bowl of Lucky Charms, then Roxas and Sora would happily get out of bed of partake in the feast. So, when Roxas came down that morning to pour himself a big bowl of Marshmallow-y goodness, he was a little surprised to see Sora wasn't already sitting at the table.

And because he was such a good brother, he walked all the way back upstairs and to his brother's room to see what was wrong.

Sora was huddled in the middle of his bed, eyes half open and looking very, very tired.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, frowning. He sat beside his brother and poked his shoulder. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

He remembered Sora pushing his lower half back on the bed last night before going to bed himself, and Roxas hadn't heard the TV or radio turn on.

Sora sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Yeah," he lied, yawning. "I just…didn't sleep well."

And that, apparently, was the end of the conversation. Sora rolled out of bed and dragged himself down the stairs for breakfast.

Right. Well.

Roxas shook his head and followed his brother.

It was over a bowl of Rice Krispies (Sora had taken the last bowl of Lucky Charms, damn him...) that Roxas considered why his brother was acting so strange. Ever since their conversation at the diner - no, even before that...the night he saved that vampire - Sora had been acting distant. It was strange, as the younger blonde had never been left out of the loop before, especially when it came to his twin brother.

It couldn't be because of that vampire, could it? It was just a one time deal...it wasn't like Sora was actually worrying about the silver haired freak. Right?

Roxas hoped not.

"Hey Roxas," Sora interupted, looking at him from his place by the sink. "Do you think you could get Axel to look up somebody for me?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Roxas replied, confused. He held his bowl out for Sora to take and dump in the sink. "Who?"

Sora hesitated...Roxas frowned.

"A vampire named Ansem."

xxx

_-Ansem _

_-Originally known as Xehanort_

_-Transformed in the 1600s. Currently a Vampire Master_

_-Has sired many fledglings: Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Riku_

_Basically...a bad ass._

xxx

Axel was very, very good at his job. No later than ten minutes after asking the pyro for the info, Sora had it in his hands.

Despite the comment Axel had added in his own sloppy manuscript, Sora didn't feel any better as he read the short list of info that Axel had compiled. When he'd first recieved the paper from Axel, the red head had given him a stern look and told him, "You better not be looking to find this sucker, cause he'll more than likely kill you, Shorty."

Despite the child-ish nickname, Sora took him very, very seriously.

xxx

Riku didn't come back that night.

Or for the next couple of nights, either. Sora was beginning to panic.

xxx

Roxas gave up trying to cheer him up and left that Friday night, tossing an, "I'll call you when I get to Axel's" over his shoulder. Sora didn't respond.

_What was wrong with him?_

xxx

Saturday night, Sora sat down to figure out just what was wrong with him. It was obvious that he was worried about the silver haired vampire, but really...why? It wasn't like he cared. Sora sighed. Okay, yes he did. But Riku was just too likable and not to mention beautiful (Sora wasn't afraid to admit this, of course. He'd found out he was gay even before Roxas finally agreeded to dating Axel, but that was another story) and gah! Sora buried his hands in his hair.

_This wasn't right; being friends with a vampire wasn't right. _

But nobody had rescued a vampire from dying after being left behind by his Master before, either, so who was to say that it was wrong or not? In Sora's mind, the fact that Riku had been left was wrong; wasn't the Master suppose to, you know, protect their fledglings?

Sora took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. And was there even a hint of something else between them? Obviously Riku felt so...you didn't claim somebody to be yours and not have _some_ sort of feelings towards them. Why Riku had even claimed him in the first place was confusing, but he was a vampire and anything but normal.

_Wrongwrongwrong!_

Riku promised he'd be back. He'd sort it out then.

Until then, Sora would just have to worry about his new...friend, no matter how wrong that friendship might seem.

xxx

Riku was waiting for him Sunday night when Sora entered his bedroom. He was so relieved that he couldn't speak. He stood frozen by the door as Riku pulled his blue sleeping robe over and tied it. It looked ridiculous on him; it was way to short and hung to just above his knees, but Sora couldn't find it in his heart to tell him. His own ripped shirt was lying on the floor beside.

"Riku," he breathed.

Riku just cocked his head again and laughed. "You were worried about me, I see," he purred.

"Y-You jerk!" Sora cried, rushing forward to poke him in the chest. "You...you disappeared and I didn't know what happened, so I had Axel look up Ansem in the files and, why didn't you tell me he was so freakin' powerful?"

Riku set his hands on Sora's small shoulders and squeezed, kissing his forehead. "Shh, Sora," he whispered, and added before he could question Riku as to how he had found out his name, "It's okay. I...I am fine."

Sora's knees shook, threatening to give out on him. He wrapped Riku in a hug; to keep him up or just to touch him, the brunett wasn't sure, but either way...it felt nice.

"Shh," Riku continued, his own muscular arms wrapping around Sora's waist and holding him tight to his chest. "I'm here, aren't I? Ansem, well, Ansem is still alive, because how can a fledgling kill his master? He cannot...but Ansem doesn't know where you are."

"What if he follows you?" Sora whispered.

"He sends others to track me, Sora," Riku calmed him. "Why are you so worried?"

Sora sniffed and thought about his words carefully. "I...Riku, you're my friend. I know that's silly, cause I haven't known you for very long (Riku chuckled here), but I worry about my friends."

His only response was Riku's lips, pressed against his forehead in a smile.

"And you owe me for worrying me so much. Big time." Sora added.

"Very well," the vampire said slowly, releasing him and stepping back.

"Can you...just lay down and pretend to breath? I don't think I can handle you not breathing right now..."

Riku raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, a little surprised when Sora crawled up beside him. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping. Now quiet; I haven't been sleeping well because of you."

There was silence. A cold warm curled around his waist, a hard chest against his back. Sora smiled.

"Riku...breathe."

Movement. Then sleep.

xxx

**Author's Note: **I apologize if the ending seems abrupt in any way. I wanted to get this done. I had so much more planned, but it all died alone the way as the story progressed. Personally, I like this ending a lot more.

I LOVE YOU, JENNA. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

Plus, if there are any mistakes, just please...kindly point them out to me. CAN I GO TO BED NOW?


End file.
